Spider-Man: The Animated Series Podcast
: "I'm Alex Robson. And I'm Will Robson. And remember, with great podcast comes great recordability." ::'-Alex and Will's sign off' Spider-Man: The Animated Series Podcast is a podcast about, as the name suggests, Spider-Man: The Animated Series. It is hosted by Alex Robson, and his brother/comic book artist, Will Robson. In the podcast Alex and Will talk about Will's experience in the comic book industry, episode reviews, and interviews with the cast of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, among other things. Hosts *Alex Robson [1] *Will Robson [2] Guests *Rodney Saulsberry [3] *Gregg Berger [4] *Nate Stockman [5] *Declan Shalvey [6] *Heather Antos [7] *COMICHEAD [8] *Ryan Stegman [9] *Mark Hoffmeier [10] *Gary Imhoff [11] *Nick Jameson [12] *Sara Ballantine [13] *Neil Ross [14] *Matt Dunford [15] *Brooks Wachtel [16] Episodes 0. Introductions, Discussions, and Fun Facts 1. Night of the Lizard Review [17] 2. Wills Wall Crawl to Marvel Part 1 [18] 3. The Spider Slayer Review [19] 4. Rodney Saulsberry The Voice of Robbie Robertson [20] [21] 5. The Return of the Spider Slayers Review [22] 6. Will's Wall Crawl to Marvel Part 2 7. A Spidey Valentine's Day Special w/Spider-Man: Blue Comic Review [23] 8. Gregg Berger the Voice of Kraven & Mysterio [24] [25] [26] 9. Dr. Octopus Armed & Dangerous Review [27] 10. James Cameron's Spider-Man Movie [28] 11. Marvel Artist Nate Stockman [29] 12. The Menace of Mysterio Review [30] 13. Marvel Artist & Writer Declan Shalvey [31] 14. The Sting of the Scorpion Review [32] 15. Marvel Editor Heather Antos [33] 16. Kraven the Hunter Review [34] 17. Avengers: Infinity War SPOILER Review [35] 18. The Alien Costume Part 1 Review [36] 19. The Alien Costume Part 2 Review w/ Special Guest COMICHEAD [37] [38] 20. Marvel Artist Ryan Stegman [39] 21. The Alien Costume Part 3 Review [40] 22. Will's Wall Crawl To Marvel Part 3 23. The Hobgoblin Part 1 Review [41] 24. Spider-Man The Animated Series Writer Mark Hoffmeier Interview [42] [43] 25. The Hobgoblin Part 2 Review [44] 26. Gary Imhoff the Voice of Harry Osborn & the Green Goblin Interview [45] [46] 27. Nick Jameson the Voice of Morbius The Vampire Interview [47] [48] 28. Day of the Chameleon Review [49] 29. Sara Ballantine The Voice of Mary Jane [50] [51] 30. The Insidious Six Review [52] 31. Neil Ross the Voice of Norman Osborn & the Green Goblin [53] [54] 32. Battle of the Insidious Six Review [55] 33. STAS Toy Review Part 1 [56] 34. STAS Toy Review Part 2 35. Hydro-Man Review [57] 36. One Year Anniversary Special 37. The Mutant Agenda Review [58] 38. The Mutants' Revenge Review [59] 39. Morbius Review [60] 40. Avengers End Game SPOILER Review [61] 41. Enter the Punisher Review [62] 42. Duel of the Hunters Review [63] 0. The Superhero Soundtrack Show - Batman Review Part 1(Pilot Episode) [64] 43. STAS Fan & San Diego Comic Fest's Chairman Matt Dunford [65] 44. Spider-Man Far From Home SPOILER Review [66] 45. Spider-Man the Animated Series Writer Brooks Wachtel [67] 0. Casting Call Pilot - Recasting Jaws [68] 46. Blade The Vampire Hunter Review [69] 47. The Immortal Vampire Review [70] 48. Will's New Jam On Spider-Ham [71] 49. Tablet of Time Review [72] 50. Spider-Man The Animated Series 25th Anniversary Special 51. Two Year Anniversary Special Segments *'Kingpin & Smythe scenario:' Alex and Will impersonate Kingpin and Alistair Smythe from Spider-Man: The Animated Series and put them in funny situations. Most scenarios involve Kingpin and Smythe being in a gay relationship. *'Episode reviews:' Alex and Will review episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *'Censor-Thwip: '''At the end of an episode review, Alex and Will discuss if there were any breaks in censorship in that episode. *'Special guests:' Alex and Will interview someone that either worked on Spider-Man: The Animated Series or works in the comic book industry. *'Amazing Friends Fights:' Alex and Will pit two heroes from Spider-Man: The Animated Series against each other and discuss which one would win, with the winner of each fight moving up the leaderboard. *'Villain vs. Villain:' Similar to Amazing Friends Fight but with Spider-Man's enemies from Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *'Daily Bugle Fact of the Day:''' At the end of each episode, Alex shares one fact about Spider-Man: The Animated Series. The Superhero Soundtrack Show The Superhero Soundtrack Show is another podcast that is hosted by Alex Robson. The pilot episode was released as part of the Spider-Man: The Animated Series Podcast between episodes 42 and 43 on June 22, 2019. Alex hosts this podcast by himself. In the podcast, Alex reviews soundtracks to superhero movies. In the first episode, Alex reviewed Danny Elfman's score from Tim Burton's 1989 movie, Batman. Casting Call Casting Call is another podcast that is hosted by Alex and Will Robson. The pilot episode was released as part of the Spider-Man: The Animated Series Podcast between episodes 45 and 46 on August 9, 2019. In the podcast Alex and Will discuss who they would cast if they were to remake a popular Hollywood movie. During the first episode, Alex and Will recast Steven Spielberg's Jaws that was released in 1975. Index #↑Alex Robson #↑Will Robson #↑Rodney Saulsberry #↑Gregg Berger #↑Nate Stockman #↑Declan Shalvey #↑Heather Antos #↑COMICHEAD #↑Ryan Stegman #↑Mark Hoffmeier #↑Gary Imhoff #↑Nick Jameson #↑Sara Ballantine #↑Neil Ross #↑Matt Dunford #↑Brooks Wachtel #↑Night of the Lizard #↑Marvel Comics #↑The Spider Slayer #↑Rodney Saulsberry #↑Joseph Robertson #↑Return of the Spider Slayer #↑Spider-Man: Blue #↑Gregg Berger #↑Kraven the Hunter #↑Mysterio #↑Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous #↑Spider-Man: The Movie (Unproduced James Cameron film) #↑Nate Stockman #↑The Menace of Mysterio #↑Declan Shalvey #↑The Sting of the Scorpion #↑Heather Antos #↑Kraven the Hunter (Episode) #↑Avengers: Infinity War #↑The Alien Costume, Part I #↑The Alien Costume, Part II #↑COMICHEAD #↑Ryan Stegman #↑The Alien Costume, Part III #↑The Hobgoblin, Part I #↑Spider-Man: The Animated Series #↑Mark Hoffmeier #↑The Hobgoblin, Part II #↑Gary Imhoff #↑Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) #↑Nick Jameson #↑Michael Morbius #↑Day of the Chameleon #↑Sara Ballantine #↑Mary Jane Watson #↑The Insidious Six (Episode) #↑Neil Ross #↑Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) #↑Battle of the Insidious Six #↑Spider-Man: The Animated Series Action Figures #↑Hydro-Man (Episode) #↑The Mutant Agenda #↑Mutants' Revenge #↑Morbius (Episode) #↑Avengers: Endgame #↑Enter the Punisher #↑Duel of the Hunters #↑Batman (score) #↑Matt Dunford #↑Spider-Man: Far From Home #↑Brooks Wachtel #↑Jaws #↑Blade, the Vampire Hunter (Episode) #↑The Immortal Vampire #↑Spider-Ham #↑Tablet of Time (Episode) External links *Spider-Man: TAS Podcast at apple.com *Spider-Man: TAS Podcast at spotify.com *Spider-Man: TAS Podcast at iHeartRadio.com *Spider-Man: TAS Podcast at PodBean.com *Spider-Man: TAS Podcast at stitcher.com Category:A-Z Category:Podcast